Le désire croît avec l'usage
by SoPhIaGrInT
Summary: Quand Ron et Hermione commencent à s'embrasser sous la douche,personne ne sait qui peut arriver à l'improvice.Un peu plate comme résumé.Reviews s.v.p.
1. Default Chapter

Le désire croît avec l'usage  
  
J'entendais l'eau couler.Mon amoureux était sous la douche.Je décidai de le rejoindre.J'enlevai mes vêtements et ouvrit la porte.  
  
Il était dos à moi,alors j'avais une très belle vue.Je m'approchai de lui et dis: -Y a-t-il une petite place pour moi?  
  
Il sursauta. -Oh,Hermione!Mais oui,bien sûr!  
  
Il s'avança près de moi et entoura ses bras autour de ma taille. -J'aime bien quand tu me rends des petites visites comme ça.  
  
Il m'attira vers le jet d'eau.Je commençais à rinçer mes cheveux,tout en ondulant mon corps contre le sien.(Ceci est une publicité d'Herbal Essence. lol!)  
  
Ses yeux brûlaient d'excitation.Il me regardait faire et je voyais bien qu'il avait envie de moi.Je pris alors l'éponge et le savon.Je m'approchai de lui et commençai à caresser doucement son torse avec la serviette,le faisant légèrement gémir.  
  
-Mmmmm!Je devrais t'engager,tu fais ça comme une pro. -Je sais.  
  
Je levai ma tête pour l'embrasser.Il se tourna derrière moi et commença à frotter son ventre contre mon dos,glissant lentement ses mains sur ma poitrine et m'embrassant délicatemnt,mais passionément,dans mon cou.Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissoner grandement.  
  
Il me tourna pour me faire face et commença à avancer vers moi,me faisant reculer.Je heurta alors le mur,le regardant toujours,mes bras autour de son cou.Il s'abaissa et m'embrassa.Je sentais en même temps ses mains se promener sur mes hanches.  
  
C'était une sensation magique.Je commençais à jouer dans ses cheveux roux.(Est-ce que ça paraît que j'aime cette couleur de cheveux là.C'est surtout grâce à Rupert Grint que je capote sur ça.)Ces cheveux que j'aimais tant.Il n'y a pas que ses cheveux que j'aime.Ses yeux d'un si beau bleu,rieurs,profonds.Sa bouche si délicieuse.Son cou parsemé de tache de rousseurs.Son corps d'athlète.Ses jambes tellement grandes.Son long nez retroussé.  
  
-Mmmmm!Ron,laissais-je échapper doucement.  
  
Sa main caressa ma cuisse qui alla s'enrouler autour de sa hanche.  
  
Quand soudain: -"Je l'ai connu lala,en dansant le yaya,han..."Oh,désolé!Je ne pensais que c'était occupé.  
  
C'était Harry.Je suis donc devenu rouge,tout comme Ron.Il me lâcha tout de suite.  
  
-On ferait mieux d'y aller,dis-je -Ouais,tu as raison.  
  
Nous sortîmes de la salle de bain,les joues rouges,mais le coeur léger.  
  
Nous nous mîmes ensuite en pyjamas et en robe de chambre.Nous étions le soir et le lendemain,c'était congé.Je me suis rendu à ma chambre,pour me changer et pour me prendre de la lecture(toujours fidèle à elle même,celle-là)et ensuite,je suis retourner le voir.Je suis maintenant couché dans son lit,me mettant à l'aise et commençant ma lecture,attendant qu'il ait fini de se changer.  
  
(C'est moi la narratrice maintenant.)  
  
-Encore en train de lire?  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et lui prit le livre des mains. -Hey! Tu ne crois pas qu'on est mieux à faire,en ce moment?Harry est partit pour un bon petit moment,à son entraînement de Quidditch.  
  
À ces mots,il la prit par la taille et la plaqua sur le lit.Il caressa son visage.  
  
-Tu sais que tu sent bon? -C'est normal,je viens de prendre ma douche.Peut-être un peu plus chaude que d'habitude,mais très agréable.  
  
Il caressa tendrement(Lorie,sort de se corps)ses lèvres contre les siennes.Sa bouche descendit vers son menton,se dirigea vers sa gorge et son cou.  
  
Pendant qu'il s'attaquait à a nuque,ses mains détachèrent la ceinture de la robe de chambre d'Hermione,pour lui enlever.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard,ils à nouveua complètement nus.  
  
-Ça vallait bien la peine que je me change,dit-elle devant l'empressemnet de son petit ami. -Pfff...arrête de te plaindre,tu aimes ça,je le sais. -Tu as raison,je t'aime. -Moi aussi.  
  
Il l'embrassa et ce baisé,aussi doux que sensuel,lui faisait perdre la tête.Ses mains recommençaient leur routes le long de son corps,s'attardant à ses hanches et ses cuisses qui revinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille à lui.  
  
Sa bouche descendit encore vers son cou mais continuait son chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine frémissante,aux pointes dressés.Il en prit une entre ses dents et commença à la mordillée.Encouragé par la respiration sacadée d'Hermione,Ron se mit à la taquiné avec sa langue.  
  
Hermione était aux anges.Elles sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle.Ses membres se tendaient sous les baisés.La chaleur de l'autre corps,lui faisait perdre le nord.Elle s'agrippa bientôt aux cheveux de Ron et se cambra sous lui.Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus vite et comme il remontait à son cou,elle l'entendit murmurer son nom.  
  
-Ron...pourquoi je t'...aime tant?  
  
Il la regarda dans les yeux,l'embrassa et rouvrit les yeux.  
  
-As-tu ta réponse,maintenant?  
  
Elle le regarda à nouveau et plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux,les glissant jusqu'à sa nuque.  
  
-Oui,j'ai ma réponse.Je me sent tellement bien,quand je suis près de toi.Tu es tout pour moi.Je t'aime simplement.  
  
Ils étaient maintenant sous les couvertures,la tête d'Hermione posé sur le torse de Ron,qui caressait ses cheveux.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime.  
  
Elle commença à embrasser son torse,de tous petits baisés et à le caresser. -'Mione...'Mione arrête,ou je vais...devoir te violer,maintenant.  
  
Elle lui sourit et baissa sa main plus bas lorsqu'on cogna à la fenêtre. -Salut les amoureux!Oups,désolé,je ne pensait pas que vous étiez occupé.  
  
Encore Harry,Il volait sur son balais.Il partit et les deux autres éclatèrent de rire avant de tombé endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Arriverons-t-ils a commencer une manoeuvrev jusqu'au bout?Devrons-til le faire à trois?C'est ce que nous allons voir dans le prochain épisode de Le désire croît avec l'usage.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Alors,vous avez aimé?J'ai pensé faire une suite,mais c'est seulement si elle a du succès.Deux de mes amies m'ont aidé pour trouver ça.Alors Merci à Gabrielle et Audrey.(Elle ne sont pas sur un site,ce sont mes amies d'école.)  
  
Sophia Grint 


	2. Quand on essaie,on réussit

Chapitre2 et fin Quand on essaie,on réussit.  
  
Le lendemain,ils ne s'étaient toujours pas décollés et se réveillèrent ainsi.  
  
-Bon matin,mon ange,dit-il. -Bon APRÈS-MIDI,mon amour. -On devrait peut-être se lever,tu ne crois pas? -Ouais,tu as raison.Serts-moi encore un peu dans tes bras,s.v.p.! -D'accord.  
  
Ensuite,ils allèrent manger,compte tenu du bruit sortit de l'estomac de Ron.Après,ils partirent à une pratique de Quidditch où Hermione s'installa dans l'estrade pour lire,tout en regardant les autres travailler.Elle n'était pas capable de se concentrer.Elle se remémorait tous ses moments passsés avec Ron.Sa première année où lui et Harry l'avaient sauvés des mains du troll.Sa deuxième,où il s'était retrouvé à vomir des limaces après l'avoir défendu auprès Malfoy.La grosse dispute qu'ils avaient eu en troisième année et surtout,leur réconciliation(voir page312 du tome 3).Sa jalousie envers Krum en quatrième année.Leur cinquième où Ron lui avait enfin avoué son amour,leur sixième année où il lui avait prouvé un nb incalculable de fois à quel point il tenait à elle.L'année qu'ils vivaient en ce moment,la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour,et finalement,la soirée d'hier.Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras.Ses caresses la rendaient folle.Il était si doux,si attentif,si romantique,si...SENSUEL.Elle frissonna en se repensant au coup de la douche.Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Harry arrive au même moment?!  
  
Alors qu'elle se rappellait de la sensation de la peau de Ron contre la sienne,sentant le désire monté en elle,le charmant jeune homme vint s'installer à ses côtés et lui chuchota sensuellement à l'oreille:  
  
«Est-ce que ça te tente de finir se qu'on a commencé hier?»  
  
Elle frissonna et l'embrassa en guise de réponse.  
  
«Je prend ça pour un oui.Rejoins-moi à la salle commune,ce soir,quand tout le monde sera couché,je m'occupe du reste.»  
  
Le soir venu,Hermione se rendit à l'endroit prévu.Ron arriva en même temps avec la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.  
  
-Ron,pourquoi as-tu fait ça?Si Harry s'en rendait compte! -Mais non,il dort.Alors,tu viens? -Où on va? -Je ne te le dit pas.Tu vas voir.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard,ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où Harry et Ron avaient trouvé le Miroir du Risèd.Le rouquin alluma des chandelles et une petite musique douce retentit.  
  
-Voulez-vous danser? -Bien sûr.  
  
Ils s'enlaçèrent,les bras d'Hermione autour du cou de Ron,tandis qu'elle sentait des main se serrées sur ses hanches.Les mêmes mains froides se glissèrent sous son chandail et différent son soutient- gorge.Ron continuait d'onduler son corps contre le sien(je sais que je l,ai déjà dit dans l'autre mais je ne trouvais pas de bon mot),d'une façon beaucoup trop lente pour la jeune fille,qui lui retira son t-shirt.Elle pouvait enfin sentir cette chaleur qui la rendait folle.Bientôt,se fut au tour de son chandail de rejoindre le sol,ainsi qu'à son soutient-gorge.Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour l'attirer lus à lui,pendant qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.Un faible gémissement sortit de la bouche d'Hermione.Il revint dévorer les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle commença doucement à roronner.Il la fit coucher par terre,pour ensuite,se coucher sur elle.  
  
-Ron,dit-elle faiblemant. -Quoi? -Je t'aime.  
  
Il sourit et dit; -Moi aussi.  
  
Il recommença à l'embrasser et descendit sa bouche de sa mâchoir à son cou et continua sa descente jusqu'à son décoletter.Il donna de tous petits baisés à son sein,faisant exprès de ne pas la dévorer,juste pour la faire languire.Il l'effleura de ses long doigts,mais son membre durcissait au fur et à mesure qu'il l'entendait gémir.Elle devait sentir parfaitement son érection contre elle,qui donnait terriblement mal au ventre de Ron.Elle retourna sur le dos et commença à défaire sa ceinture lorque quelqu'un arriva dans la pièce.  
  
-Je savais que vous étiez ici,dit le professeur Dumbledore,puis-je me joindre à vous?  
  
Il avait l'air surexcité.Hermione c'était tout de suite caché derrière le dos de Ron,ramassant au passage son chandail,pour se caché du regard gourmand de son directeur.  
  
-V...vous?M...mais...mais,dit Ron. -Je prends ça pour un oui.  
  
Il leur tourna le dos,en commençant à se déshabiller tout en se faisant aller les fesses et en fredonnant des petites chansons.  
  
-Viens,on s'en va.  
  
Ils prirent la cape et sortirent de la pièce.Dumbledore se tourna lentement.  
  
-M.Weasley,Miss.Granger?  
  
Il sembla déçu,mais quelqu'un arriva et se rapprocha de lui.  
  
-Que veux-tu faire,Dumbly chéri? -Tout ce que tu veux,Minerva. -Si on allait jouer au Monopolie version sorcier,tout nu,en mangant des Chocogrenouilles? -Bonne idée.Ce sera beaucoup plus intéressant.  
*****  
Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la salle de bain de Mimi Geingnarde. -Mimi,on aimerait être seul,s.v.p.,dit Hermione. -Pourquoi,demanda-t-elle,en sanglot. -Parce qu'on a décidé d'être seul et on va être seul,répliqua Ron,encore sous le choc. -Non -Oui -NON -Oui,sinon je vais dire à Harry que tu te masturbe en regardant sa photo.  
  
Mimi partit à pleurer et sortit de la salle.Hermione alla vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne et rejoint Ron.  
  
-On est seul maintenant,c'est le moment où jamais. -Désolé,mais je ne suis plus capable.J'ai encore l'image de Dumbledore dans la tête. -Laisses-toi aller,dit-elle en l'embrassant,mais il ne répondit pas à son baisé.Bon,comme je vois,tu est vraiment bloqué.  
  
Ils étaient ,à présent,assis par terre.Hermione posa alors sa main sur sa cuisse et la remonta sur la bosse qui commençait à se faire entre ses jambes et la caressa.Elle se plaça de vant lui et colla sa bouche sur la sienne,mais le plaisir qui le gagnait était trop intense pour lui faire faire le moindre geste forçant.Elle se pencha vers son oreille et lui dir:  
  
-Il est temps de finir quelque chose.  
  
Elle retira son t-shirt et le coucha sur le sol,qui était déjà très froid.Elle se plaça à califourchon,au-dessus de lui et se mit à masser ses pectoraux,lui donnant des chaleurs dans tout le corps.Hermione détacha sa ceinture pour lui enlever les pantalons,découvrant son boxer qui formait une bosse parfaite et grosse.Elle entreprit de recommencer à la presser avec sa main,tandis que sa langue se promenait librement sur son torse.Il avait un petit goût sucré.Ron avait de la difficulté à respirer et ses muscle se tendaient sous elle.Mais elle n'en pouvait plus.Elle voulait le sentir à vouveau sur elle,elle voulait qu'il la caresse,elle voulait sa peau contre la sienne,elle voulait le sentir en elle.Il s'en rendit compte et la souleva pour la coucher sous lui.La place était déjà chaude.Ron l'embrassa quelques minutes avant de la déshabiller à nouveau.Il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse et remonta lentement vers son intimité,lui arracahant un autre gémissement,et retourna l'embrasser ensuite.Sa main continuait son chemin sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse et il entra un doigt en elle,puis deux,tandis que son autre main caressait complètement son sein.Il trouva alors le point sensible.Il fit des petits mouvements de va-et-vient sur la petite boule de chair.Hermione lui mordait la lèvre inférieur,tant le plaisir était fort.Il eu alors une envie irrésistible et entra en elle.Ses mains étaient maintenant placées sur ses hanches et il recommença le va-et-vient,devenant plus violent.Les deux amants ne respiraient plus.Il la regarda jouir le plus longtemps qu'il pouvait mais l'entendre crier son nom,qui sonnait magnifique à ses oreilles,n'avait fait que l'exciter et il se vida finalement dans un rauque «Hermione».Essouflé,il s'effondra sur elle.Hermione replaça ses jambes autour de ses hanches et le serra fortement contre elle.  
  
-Je t'aime Ron,et je ne pourrai plus jamais te quitter. -Moi non plus.Je t'aime aussi 'Mione.  
  
Il l'embrassa dans le cou et il se levèrent,s'habillèrent pour retourner lire dans le dortoire de Ron.Il dormaient maintenant dans le même lit,mais lui restait une fois de temps en temps dans le dortoire pour dormir.Il s'en allait chercher quelques petites choses à cette endroit,avec Hermione,lorsque ce qu'ils virent les figèrent sur place.  
  
-Harry!Mimi!  
  
FIN!  
  
----------------------------------------- Merci encore pour le review.Dites-moi comment vous avez trouvez ce chapitre s.v.p.Et merci encore à mes amis Audrey et Gabrielle.  
  
Sophia Grint 


End file.
